riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Galactic Grand Pre
The Universal Grand Pre also known as the Star Circuit Classic was known as both the Largest and most popular Circuit, in the history of the Sport of Star Racing. Star Racing is clearly known as a Sport that was less-developed in regions of the galaxy and was one of the most dangerous sports ever invented. Racers losing their lives during competitions was commonplace. Starracers were constructed by the teams that have been assigned to the racers pulled from various planets, three-man repulsorcraft. History One of the most famous podraces was the The Galactic Grand Pre Classic, held on Gar in 2117. The spectacular race was especially notable for being won by w humans and an android, Ike, Markana, and New Harrison. This marked the first time both a Human and 2 Androids had ever won a starrace. 'The Galactic Grand Pre' 'Gar Circuit...2111 Race I' When the start lights flashed green, all pilots hit the thrusters and sped away, except for two teams indentified as both Universal, consisting of New Harrison, Markana and Ike Koakshi, and Team Comet, which consisted of Anna, H.C.R, and Dodger. Markana managed to get their racer working and soon followed the rest of the racers, which would soon be followed by Team Comet. In the meanwhile, Blackhole had pushed Team Shooting Star's (Consisting of Pan, Luna, and Mel) starracer into the cliff wall, destroying there pod, knocking the girls out of the race. The Team survived the crash and could do nothin but scream in fury, for there cheating ways. Team Universal moved up by overtaking Team Asteroid, Team Galactica, Team Cosmic, and Team Star. As the racers approached guna Cave, Team Universal raced past Team Nebula and Team Aurora moving up Team Cosmic. In the Guna Cave, Team Aurora crashed into a stalactite, and all three of the star pods crew were killed upon impact. Exiting the cave, Team Universal's pod was shot at by Raiders. The first five Star racers passed the finish: Team Black Hole, Team Astro, Team Dwarf, Team Nebula, and Team Vortex. Team Dwarf took a pit stop in which there pit droid DUM-4 destroyed the crew's left engine. In the second lap, Team Blackhole used an illegal hidden flamethrower to roast the engines of Team Asteroid causing them to lose control, and shut down the engine, however Team Asteroid would come in 3rd at the end of the race. Meanwhile, Team Universal was behind Team Comet (Who had recently got their engines online), and when they tried to go around them, H.C.R went in the same direction, blocking him. This happened again twice until they came to a ramp, where New Harrison and the rest of Universal Team seized the chance and boosted in mid-air, getting past Team Comet. He also avoided being destroyed by Team Cortex when muck hit their windhield. After passing Team Nebula, Universal Team moved up to third place, behind Team Galactica, consisting of (Highland, Omega, and Horcuba ). One of the members of Team Blackhole tossed a piece of metal in Highland's colossal engine, destroying it. in the wake of Team Galactica's fall a piece of wreckage took out one of Universal's left wings. The Universal Team was overtaken by Team Nebula, Team Aurora, Team Cosmic, and Team Cosmic while Ike tried fixed activate the emergency repair system. They then raced by the three that had overtaken him. Now behind Team Black Hole, Universal sped through the Canyon Dune Turn, where there racer took another shot from the raiders. Team Aurora, wasn't so lucky, as his pod's fuel tank took a hit, causing the three to crash. The Raiders shot Team Galactica that were picking up some parts from Team Aurora's racer. Team Black Hole then attempted to use his flamethrower on Universal, but they avoided it. Team Nebula wandered off course in the second lap in the wasteland, never to be seen again. In the third lap, Universal and Blackhole were racing side-by-side, for nearly the entire lap. A little bumping in Race way's Canyon forced Universal onto a service ramp where he fell a little behind. A quick control thrust from Ike allowed the 3 to leap over Blackhole to take the lead heading into Archer Canyon. The lead was short-lived as Universal was forced to deal with a malfunctioning engine due to Blackhole's sabotage prior to the race. Team Universal fell behind as Markana made on-the-fly repairs. Some other racers crashed during the third lap, like Team Star, and Team Comsic, who collided with each other, destroying both pods. And Team Magnetic lost control and crashed into a wayward Cliff After. Markana getting there engine running, Universal sped forward and caught Blackhole before entering the Wastelands at the Devil's Doorknob. At the end of the lap, Universal and Blackhole's Racers became entangled. Ike used a boost to cut them loose, and Blackhole's engines detached and crashed. New Harrison, Ike, and Markana took the victory and were awarded 25,000 Crystals in completing the first race of the Galactic Grand Pre, with surviving Teams Comet and Asteroid comin in Second and Third. 'Volcanic Circuit...2111 Race II' 'Barason Circuit...2111 Race III' 'The Oceanic Circuit...2111 Race IIII' 'Sky Highway Circuit...2111 Race V' 'Comera Circuit...2111 Race VI' 'Solar System Highway...2112 Final Circuit' 'Aftermath' Contestants 'The Gar Circuit' 'Volcanic Circuit' 'Barason Circuit' 'The Oceanic Circuit' 'Sky Highway Circuit' 'Comera Circuit' 'Solar System Highway Final Circuit' ''Rules of the Grand Pre 'Tracks Used' *'Deadman's Canyon''' A Desert Track located on Planet Gar's vast Desert Canyon Terrain, was harbored the first race of The Galactic Grand Pre. *'Baras' A planet-like location filled with volcanoes, steam-emitting mountains, and lava flows. *'Far' An ice-filled location that is icy on parts of the tracks. *'Grenon' A Large Underwater Track composed mostly of Tubes, and forcefields. The Track was known to be about 700 feet beneath the surface of an unnamed Ocean on Grenon. *'Skyway' Located on an unidentified Gas Giant composed of multiple Highways and jumps high above the clouds, that are supported by Space Carriers. *'Comera 'A Track in the Mountains of Planet Comera, located at Hyra Parks, this Track was the only Safe Track throughout out the entire Grand Pre, and also was rendered the most Beautiul in Terrain. *'Solar System Speed Way' A Large forcefield projected by generators consisting a track in an Asteroid Field in Outer Space. ''Trivia'' Category:Events Category:The Galactic Grand Pre Category:2111 Category:2112